


Bear Haiku: The Follow-Up

by SparkleTindi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Varric being Varric, fluff fluffy fluff fluff, look i'm really proud of the bear haiku okay, tindi writing while overcaffeinated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleTindi/pseuds/SparkleTindi
Summary: The 100 Words prompt was "poetry" and I'm feeling... well, I'm in a bear haiku sort of mood, so I thought I'd do a follow-up about Isaura finding out that Varric actually sent it to Cullen.





	

“You sent the _bear haiku_?” Isaura’s voice rose on the last two words as Varric laughed. “Varric!”

“Well, Leliana sent _you_ Curly’s poetry so I figured it was only fair.”

“His was lovely! Mine was haiku! About bears!” The Inquisitor became aware that she was shouting when Bull, down the hill a ways, laughed. “Dammit, Varric,” the elf said, dropping her head into her hands.

“Oh, stop worrying. You two are so gone for each other that he’ll think it’s cute. At least I didn’t send it to Hawke.”

“Because I would have _killed you_ ,” Isaura retorted. “I still may.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't with the rest of the "Love Poetry" set because it's part of the 100 Words thing. Speaking of, if you're here from Imzy, here is [ Cullen's attempt at poetry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3709185/chapters/8321830) and [ Bear Haiku](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3709185/chapters/8723143)
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know if there are any typos; the "tindi writing while overcaffeinated" tag is there for a reason. :P


End file.
